Learning to Love again
by LittleMissPatricia.R
Summary: Miley was heartbroken by Jake. Will she learn to love again when Nick confesses to her. Oneshot, secondfic.


Hey everyone! This is my second one-shot fic. I'm writing one shots for now, will be writing long term ones later when I'm more comfortable. Oh and yeah, in your reviews could you please help me pick out whether to write a fic for Hannah Montana, Zoey 101 or Life with Derek? Thanks! For now, here's another Hannah Montana one-shot. It's about Miley learning to love again.

I do not own Hannah Montana or The Jonas Brothers (no matter how much I want them!)

Miley and Lily were sitting at Starbucks enjoying their coffee after their weekly window shopping. Lily was reading a magazine while Miley was boy hunting.

-Miley's P.O.V-

Hmm, who do we have here today? Where are the cuties? Oh I see one! Better tell Lily.

I nudged Lily and pointed out a guy in a baby blue t-shirt and black board shorts. He had bouncy golden hair which reminded me of Prince Charming from the movie "Shrek 3". He looked really sweet and extremely familiar. I wonder where I've seen him before...

"Miley! How can you not know who that is?" Lily pushed me forward and I looked at the guy again. This time, I realised who that "Hottie" was.

"Oh no! Not him. Uh I think we better go since its getting late and you know how strict my daddy is. You can finish up your drink on the way home." I was panicking as I dragged Lily away but unfortunately she stayed rooted to the ground.

"Miles, you can't go on running away from him every time. Besides he didn't even do anything, what's there to be scared about?"

"You don't understand Lily. Ever since I told him about my secret, I just got really scared that he'd expose it if I didn't go back to him." I really didn't want to see Jake Ryan again.

If Lily wouldn't come with me then I'll go home myself. I picked up my tote and started walking back home. Lily saw me leaving and had no choice but to follow too.

Jake Ryan really broke my heart. He left without a word when he went to film his movie. And just when we got back together, he left again. There wasn't a day that I didn't hope of him coming back but I waited too long. I didn't want to wait again just to get heartbroken.

-Nick's P.O.V-

I couldn't wait for tomorrow! It was Ashley's annual party and Hannah will be there. I rarely get to see her and I really miss her alot since we haven't seen each other in months. I wished we could do a tour together. Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I have to bring it up to our manager.

I'm hoping that Joe and Kevin wouldn't tease me about Hannah anymore. I already feel nervous enough when I see her beautiful blonde hair and hear her angelic voice. It's not my fault that I'm the sensitive one. Joe's the ladies man, and not me. But what if Hannah wasn't coming?

I grabbed my phone and called Hannah without even thinking. It rang twice when she picked it up.

"Hello?" Her voice made me melt, as usual.

"Hannah, its Nick J. Anyway I was wondering if you were attending Ashley's party tomorrow at Valine. (One of the hottest clubs in town)" My voice kept changing pitch the whole time. I made a complete fool of myself.

"Oh yeah, I'm going. Listen I really have to go now so I'll just see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure. Bye!" I wanted to talk to her longer but she was busy. I really called at the wrong time. On the bright side, it's confirmed that she's coming.

The Next Day

-Miley's P.O.V-

I was putting on my dress when someone walked in the door.

"Jackson get out! I'm getting dressed!" I shouted, assuming that it was my big brother.

"It's me, Lola, Lily or whatever you call me" Lily sat on the bed wearing her Lola disguise.

"Help me zip up, I can't reach it." Lily came over and helped me zip up my dress. I chose my shoes and put them on.

"The Limo is here girls, hurry up." Daddy sounded irritated. He didn't like it when he had to wait for us to finish getting dress. We're girls, do the math.

I grabbed my purse and we set off for the party.

Party

-Nick's P.O.V-

Why isn't she here yet? The party started half an hour ago.

"Chill Nick, she's probably fashionably late or something." Kevin noticed that I had been pacing back and forth ever since we got here.

"See, she's there" Kevin pointed at a white limo and which Hannah soon came out of.

I immediately walked over to them.

"Slow down cowboy, you're even faster than Ashley in greeting her guests." Joe emphasized on the part of "her guests". I just gave him an irritated look and continued walking over.

-Miley's P.O.V-

Nick was the first person I saw when we arrived. He was such a sweet boy but we're not really close.

After a while, I was alone again. Lola had gone off to dance with Joe and daddy was talking to Ashley's dad. I was still sort of upset about seeing Jake again yesterday so I went to the balcony to try and clear my mind.

Soon, I was joined by Nick.

-Nick's P.O.V-

"Miley I have to tell you something..." I was so nervous that I could pee in my pants.

"Yeah sure go ahead."

Well here it goes. "I kind of have a confession to make, I really like you. From the time we met, I could never forget you."

There was complete silence.

"Err, Will you be my girlfriend?" I did it, now I'll just have to wait and see where this goes.

-Miley's P.O.V-

I was surprised with what Nick had just said. No words could come out of my mouth. I hope that he'll understand what I have to say.

"Nick, you're a nice guy and all but I'm just not ready for this now." Jake was still on my mind and I know that he'll be stuck there for a long time.

I could see that Nick was hurt, he looked away and stared into the sky. I felt that it was fair that he knew why I rejected him.

"You see, I'm still suffering from a past relationship. I went through alot and I'm scared of getting hurt... again." At that moment I couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears.

-Nick's P.O.V-

I held Hannah's hands and looked into her eyes.

"I Love you Hannah. I won't ever break your heart and I will never leave your side. I'm prepared to sacrifice anything for you. Give me a chance and I'll prove it all to you." I said it with great sincerity, almost on the verge of crying.

But finally she smiled.

"Ok, I'll give love another chance."

I was happy, happier than I ever was. I had the girl of my dreams and no one could take that away from me.

I cupped her smooth face and it happened. I shared my first kiss with Hannah and sparks were everywhere.

-Miley's P.O.V-

After we pulled away from each other, I came to realise something. The best way to heal a broken heart is to be loved by somebody. I'll learn to love Nick and we'll be happy together. I'm not replacing Jake, I'm moving on.

Nick and I held hands throughout the whole evening. I felt safe and loved.

[Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews in my previous fic. I hope you guys like this too!


End file.
